


A Christmas of our own

by Katzenkinder



Series: One Kiss More [5]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, both boys are sentimental saps, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzenkinder/pseuds/Katzenkinder
Summary: Eliott and Lucas celebrate Christmas together for the first time.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: One Kiss More [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710556
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	A Christmas of our own

Paris is covered in a sheet of snow. Lucas can't believe his eyes as he stares out the window of their apartment to see the rooftops covered in a thin powdery layer of white. He can't remember the last time it snowed here. He guesses it's another surprise for him. This year really is the gift that keeps on giving. First he gets Eliott and now he gets snow for his favorite holiday.

Speaking of Eliott….where is he?

  
  


He doesn't have to look around the apartment to know he's alone. Lucas sips his coffee and thinks if Eliott had mentioned going somewhere. The only plans they have for the day is to buy a Christmas tree and they are going together. 

Just then the front door swings open and Eliott tumbles in with a cold blast of air that makes Lucas shiver in his new christmas pajamas his mom gave him. Eliott is flushed pink and giggly.

"Lucas! It snowed!" There's snow on the blue beanie he swiped from Lucas and on his coat.

"I can see," Lucas laughs. "Where did you go?"

"I was making snow angels in the courtyard."

Of course he was.

They bundle up after breakfast in coats, scarves, hots, and gloves and head into the chilly morning to the closest Franpix. They walk hand and hand, strolling with no real urgency despite the chill in the air and take in the site of Paris in December. Store fronts are festively decorated. Streetlights are adorned with big wreaths and lights are strung about. It's as if the snow has doubled the festive atmosphere and Lucas drinks it all in, heart swelling with delight.

He can’t help but feel the rush of childlike excitement. Everything is just so magical.

Eliott squeezes his hand. "You look happy."

Lucas ducks his head, suddenly self-conscious. Maybe he's being a little too excited for his age.

"It's cute," he continues. "Are you happy to spend our first Christmas together?"

"Of course!"

"Me too."

There's a row of evergreens outside the grocery store. A few people are milling around, inspecting the trees to pick the perfect one. They join the crowd. They only have a little money to spend so they pick a small tree, planning on decorating it with strings of popcorn and paper snowflakes later that day. 

They drag the tree back to their apartment, luckily they don't have far to go because it's awkward as hell. They're both exhausted and out of breath by the time they haul the tree up all the rickety stairs and into their living room. The thought of putting the thing up now and then decorating it is daunting when all Lucas wants to do is take a nap but Eliott’s bouncing with energy and it's contagious.

They get to work. Eliott sets up the tree, making sure it has plenty of water to survive the next couple of weeks, and Lucas gets the popcorn ready. Somehow Eliott’s ended up with a record of Christmas carols and puts it on as they work.

Lucas can't believe just how perfect and domestic everything is and how deeply content he feels in his life right at this very moment. Lucas never thought he'd be spending christmas with the love of his life.

_ Our first Christmas together. _

He's making hot cocoa when he feels arms wrap around his middle and then a taller body press against his back. Eliott kisses his neck, making goosebumps break out over his skin.

"You're super cute, you know that?"

Lucas tries to shrug Eliott off. "What do you want?" He jokes.

"Nothing. Can't I compliment my boyfriend?"

There's that word. The word that has the power to melt Lucas’s world. "I guess if you want to. I won't stop you."

Eliott chuckles, giving him a gentle squeeze. "Thanks for the cocoa. We can't decorate the tree without it."

They definitely bought the runt of the tree litter. Lucas tries to hide his disappointment. His family always got a huge tree, fresh from a farm, to decorate with colorful glass baubles, ribbons, and twinkling white lights. Their homemade decorations pale in comparison he decides gloomily as he steps back to view their handiwork.

Eliott sticks the last of the paper snowflakes onto the tree before he joins Lucas. "Our first tree," he says warmly, wrapping an arm around Lucas’s shoulders to hug him close.

"You don't think it's, I don't know, kind of shabby?"

"It's a  _ little _ shabby. It reminds me of Charlie Brown's tree."

Eliott has the worst timing when it comes to jokes. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"It's our very first tree, Lucas. Yeah it's not much but I think it's perfect. Besides it's not about trees or presents or anything like that. Christmas is about spending time with the ones you love. And I love you. More than anything."

Tears suddenly well up in Lucas’s eyes. He turns to Eliott, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. "You're so sentimental."

"Maybe but I'm not the one crying."

"Shut up."

Eliott coaxes Lucas to look up and gently wipes his tears away with the pads of his thumbs as he looks at him, eyes so adoring it makes Lucas ache with happiness. "I love you, Lucas, and I love our sad little tree, and I love that we'll be spending our first Christmas together."

Lucas swallows hard. This will be his first real Christmas since his dad left him and his mom high and dry. His first real Christmas with his boyfriend in their cozy little apartment of their own. He couldn't ask for anything more. 

"I love you too, Eliott."

  
  
  
  



End file.
